Hiro
(As a child) |english =Matt Shipman Mikaela Krantz (As a child) }} is the main protagonist of DARLING in the FRANXX. Though he was formerly seen as a prodigy parasite with a code of "016," he was unable to pilot until he was partnered with Zero Two in Strelizia. Appearance Hiro has a standard "slim" male physique with black, shaggy hair and rich blue eyes. His checkered past has left him with an emphatic expression on his face, despite his personality. In Episode 5, he had a blue tumor-like mutation in his chest, caused by piloting with Zero Two, which increased his yellow blood cell count, the polar opposite of what happened when Zero Two rode with other parasites. In Episode 06, this mutation grew larger due to piloting with Zero Two again, but Hiro was able to overcome the mutation using his willpower, and completely got rid of it, although a scar was left on his chest. In Episode 14, his canines have further developed due to his "saurification". In Episode 17 it's revealed that a tiny pair of blue horns has been growing on his forehead, hidden behind his bangs. In Episode 22, his horns lengthen and glow blue, the same way Zero Two's do when angered. His eyes become luminescent, changing from a dark blue-green to bright blue. His pupils turn blue, like Zero Two's red ones. In Episode 23, his horns have lengthen a bit more than on Episode 22, Stargazers. His formation is the same thing as Zero two’s. Personality As a child, Hiro was jovial and hopeful, giving names to other kids and to himself as well, when codes are the only identity and nickname given to them. This earned him fame among other children, even those in other squads. He even spent time teaching other children, especially Ichigo, about stars. During his time at the Garden, Hiro was also curious, asking himself a lot of questions, and becoming frustrated that whenever he asked the adults, they would never give an answer. A former star student of the academy, Hiro's aptitude skill began to dip after he ingested a young Zero Two's blood years before. This inability to pilot a FRANXX has left his hopes low, even to the point of choosing to leave Cerasus until his former partner Naomi encouraged him to stay. Losing the ability to pilot left him feeling that his life had little worth, to the extent that he is more than willing to ride with Zero Two even if it means death. (Ironically enough, the only reason he could pilot with her was because he ingested blood from her wound years before.) However, this wish of his came to an end after he survived his third ride with Zero Two in Episode 6. It was then that he realized there was more to life than just piloting a FRANXX. Ever since then Hiro has been thinking about Zero Two and her personal life, in helping her to be stronger and to get closer to her. Hiro is shown to have fallen in love with her, even before he was discharged from the Garden. History Relationships Zero Two Hiro first met Zero Two when she was skinny dipping. Despite that others may discriminate her for her horns, he found that they are alluring. When they met, both of them were lonely and shared the struggle of not being able to pilot. After kissing Zero Two and piloting Strelizia, he was keen to do it again and prove his ability. Hiro blushes when Zero Two is around him, and is comfortable with her presence. In episode 12, Hiro tells Zero Two that he loves her and they almost have sex with each other due of Zero Two impulse. In Episode 13, An unusual phenomenon begins within Zero Two's body. Zero Two was now more hostile than ever. Even the words of Hiro, her partner, were getting out of reach. In the middle of such a fight, Hiro connects deeply with the consciousness of Zero Two and catches a glimpse of the memory that was their childhood. A young Hiro had just witnessed a girl with red skin and horns being pulled to another room by an Adult. Curious, he persued her and was petrified to see her being used as a lab rat, subject to torture, etc. Unwilling to watch her suffer, Hiro broke her out of her cell and together, they hid in the forest. Hiro was kind enough to look after her, talk to her, gave her sweet and even tended to her wounds. Time passes by, and one day, Hiro and the girl rested under a white tree. Hiro promises the girl that he will be her Darling. Overcame with joy, she broke into tears. But their happiness was cut short when they were arrested and brainwashed. Hiro then woke up in Strelizia, tears welling down his face. That girl was Zero Two, who is currently out of control, beating up her teammates. Hiro confronted her. Tears flowed down both their faces. In Episode 14, as Hiro is forcibly separated from his partner, he tries to escape the hospital room he is locked in by the rest of the squad to see Zero Two, but only finds a ruined empty bedroom in Mistilteinn. He comes to realize she also went out to look for him in the hospital. However, when he arrives in his room again, he finds an outraged Zero Two holding Ichigo by the neck, while the rest of Squad 13 lies unconcious. Ichigo is then thrown to the ground. Ichigo tells Hiro to run. Zero Two, with a devious grin, invites Hiro to "talk lots and lots". Hiro scolds her for being such a monster. causing Zero Two not to despise him, but to understand the damage she's made and how unfair she's been to the one she holds dearest. Feeling like she needs to be punished for her misdeeds, a depressed Zero Two consents to leave Cerasus and meet the Nines for the battle of Gran Crevasse, this time by the side of disposable stamens, leaving as Hiro cries. When he tries once more to retrieve her, Ichigo stops him, confessing her love for him while Hiro instead pays attention to the sky as Zero Two's plane leaves the area. In Episode 15, Hiro had a chat with Dr. Franxx. It was after this event that Hiro made up his mind. He was not going to abandon Zero Two, recklessly charging through the battlefield in a Training unit, armed with nothing but a wooden board. He fell. Blood slowly oozed from his forehead, but he was not going to give up just yet. Goro, seeing his efforts, allows him a first class seat inside Delphinium with Ichigo. Together, they reached Strelitzia. Hiro managed to make his way into the cockpit and consoles Zero Two. In return, Zero Two reciprocates Hiro feelings towards her, resulting in Strelizia "evolving". They then annihilated a super Lehman class Klaxosaur while screaming each other's name out loud. From then onwards, they began a romantic relationship and reaffirmed their promise to get married once they reach adulthood. Zero Two begins drawing a story book based a book from her childhood, “The Prince and and the Beast”, which she feels is similar to her relationship with Hiro. They become increasingly devoted and affectionate to each other. In Episode 19, Zero Two supports Hiro confronting Papa about releasing the children once they complete the final battle against the klaxosaurs. The two later sit together and share a kiss while professing their dream to be together forever. They then went into battle. In Episode 20, however, the klaxo princess (Code 001) attacked Strelizia and threw away Zero Two before forcing Hiro to connect with her. In Episode 21, Hiro tried resisting the princess but he was overpowered. Zero Two, despite being injured, was able to board the Strelizia and saved Hiro by kissing him. The two then reconnected and defeated the VIRM forces. While Hiro was happy they won, he noticed Zero Two wasn’t answering and she looked lifeless. In Episode 22, Hiro took care of Zero Two and was puzzled when injuries started showing up on her body. He later realizes that she is mentally fighting the VIRM with Strelizia in space, and he decides to risk his life to go and rescue her. When his teammates protested because of the likelihood Hood he was going to get killed, Hiro didn’t change his mind and said he would prefer death if he couldn’t see Zero Two’s smile. In Episode 23, Hiro and Zero Two finally reunited. She tried to reject him because her not being human makes it impossible for them to be together but he refused. They eventually compromised and reconciled, resulting in Strelizia transforming into the Strelizia True Apus. The two later leave together in a warp gate to destroy the VIRM for good. Ichigo Ichigo is Hiro's childhood friend. He cares a lot about her, but seems to be oblivious to her feelings for him. When Hiro piloted Delphinium with her, their compatibility was 100%, higher than any other pair. However, their FRANXX deactivated shortly after. When Ichigo kissed him at the end of episode 2, he felt nothing but guilt. In episode 14, Ichigo confesses her feelings for Hiro and forces herself on a kiss, despite his visible discomfort. She tells him she loves him and doesn't regret their kiss in the mock battle, saying she will try her best to make them pilot together. Ichigo, after synchronizing her mind with Hiro in Episode 15, saw Hiro's fond memories with Zero Two. Finally giving up on Hiro, Ichigo decides to support Hiro and Zero Two together. Goro Goro and Hiro have a good relationship and grew-up together. He's often supportive of Hiro and cheers him on in his endeavors, hoping that he finds success and happiness. Likewise, he hates seeing him hurt and so learning that Hiro is dying from piloting with Zero Two leaves the latter feeling frustrated. Nevertheless, Goro supports Hiro and Zero Two, and sees Zero Two as an ally. However, Goro was against Hiro making decisions that involve self sacrifice for the sake of Zero Two, such as Hiro going to space in episode 23. Goro was so angry at Hiro for this that he punched him and lashed out he was being selfish. However, the two quickly reconciled when Goro and the rest of Squad 13 decided to help him, and Goro apologized for hitting him. Zorome Zorome and Hiro have clashing personalities. Zorome often would mock Hiro of his inability to pilot. However, after Hiro pilots Strelizia with Zero Two and saves him alongside the rest of the squad, Hiro makes amends with him, and states that he will try not to be a burden to Zorome and will fight alongside him, which gained his respect Mitsuru Mitsuru and Hiro have a negative relationship. Mitsuru used to look up to Hiro, but finds his inability to pilot pathetic. He mocks him and seems to have an inferiority complex against him. He is desperate to prove that he is better than Hiro, stating that he will even become the stamen of Strelizia because he is able to ride it just as good as Hiro. However, he is left greatly injured after riding in Strelizia, which makes him anxiously think about why Hiro can pilot it so well while he can't, showing his great jealousy of Hiro. It's later revealed that Mitsuru’s cold attitude towards Hiro stemmed from their childhood. Mitsuru once promised Hiro that they would ride a Franxx together. But, due of Dr FRANXX wiping the latter's memory, Hiro forgot about that promise. Mitsuru view this as an act of betrayal and hated Hiro ever since. Hiro later remembered his promise in episode 13 and confronted Mitsuru in episode 14, apologizing for what had happened. Mitsuru said he had forgotten about that already. By Episode 17, the two have become more civil and open with each other, and Hiro helps Mitsuru with his personal issues, including his feelings for Kokoro and her pregnancy. Naomi His former partner while training to become Parasites. When tested in their ability to connect they failed. Naomi was expelled, and Hiro chose to leave, despite HQ giving him the rare chance to remain in hopes of getting a partner that is compatible with him. Naomi cares for Hiro enough that she gets upset that he chose to leave Plantation 13 along with her. When they're meant to get on a transport to leave, she prevents him from getting on board by throwing her suitcase at him. The last thing she tells him is that she likes the name he gave her, and that she hopes he finds a good partner. She had supposedly survived the klaxosaur attack and had gone under medical treatment. She appears again in Episode 6, in the moment when Hiro almost dies, reminding him that his partner (Zero Two) needs him, also that he is lying to himself upon the fact that he is satisfied and that he thinks had done his best. Dr. FRANXX Dr. Franxx once commented that :" That boy (Hiro) might be the one to fulfill Zero Two's request". But, upon meeting him personally, he warns Hiro that if he wants to be with Zero Two forever, he musn't let her consume him. In episode 15, they had a chat. Dr. Franxx remarks about how Zero Two is such a marvelous creation, yet is always so lonely, like a Klaxosaur. Hiro objected, saying that she's human. Intrigued, the doctor turns around to look at Hiro. He says that he had thought she (Zero Two) may have finally found a partner as Hiro prepares to leave for Zero Two. Papa Along with APE's council (Known as Lamarck Club, or Seven Sages), Papa refers to Hiro as the "Special Specimen". Like all the parasites and adults, Hiro was loyal to Papa. However, after Kokoro and Mitsuru’s memories were erased, Hiro began to openly rebel against Papa. He later confronted Papa, saying he can no longer see him as Squad 13’s Papa and asked he relieve them of their duties after the final battle, which Papa agreed to do. After Papa reveals he is actually a VIRM who has been using the children as tools against the klaxosaurs, Hiro no longer has any loyalty or regards for Papa, especially when Papa leaves the children in their own to potentially die while he fights the klaxosaurs in space. Klaxosaur Princess Hiro and the Klaxosaur Princess were connected temporarily in Strelizia and she considers him as no ordinary human after looking at his small horns and some klaxosaur blood in his veins. He resisted her and considered her as a monster but she overpowered him and he would have died if Zero Two had not arrived and saved him. Seeing the depth of love between the two, the princess decides to leave the fate of the world in their hands and frees Hiro. Etymology Hiro's nickname may use some of the numeral's readings from his real name "Code:016": hi from |hitotsu}} and ro from |roku}}. Gallery Quotes Trivia * Hiro gave everyone in Squad 13 their names except for Ikuno. * Despite being unabled to pilot, Hiro has the record of piloting 3 differents Franxx's: Strelizia, Delphinium, 9 Model. * Thus, he also has the record of most variety of partners: Zero Two (main partner; Strelizia), Naomi (formerly partner), Ichigo (test partner & temporarily partner; Delphinium), 001 (kidnaped'ish partner; Strelizia) & 9'α (space partner; 9 Model). ru:Хиро Category:Characters Category:Male